


That bitch

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter is a slut, aro is sneaky, they both get something good out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: The Volturis have set up a club in Las Vegas and Peter is not happy. When he gets the chance to check it out he takes it, but he doesn't expect what happens next.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	That bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post https://vincturi.tumblr.com/post/614761562376404992#notes because I could just imagine Peter doing this.

“Whoa,” Charley jumped back to avoid the broken glass as Peter threw his drink on the floor.  
“What was that for?”  
“What was that for? What do you fucking think?” growled Peter. “We have vampires in our town, and not just any vampires, but the fucking Volturi who have opened a fucking nightclub and we can’t do fuck all about it! Just look at this!” Peter shoved his phone at Charley showing him a face book page. “They even brag about being vampires and people don’t care!”  
“People don’t believe it,” answered Charley. “They don’t know what we do, they think it’s an act,” he sighed. He was just as worried about the situation as Peter, although honestly he was surprised they hadn’t had more vampires moving to Vegas, after all the tourists must make easy prey.  
“Look, why don’t I come back tomorrow and we’ll come up with a plan?”  
“Yeah,” Peter answered, now sounding tired. “Yeah I’m sorry, I’m being a dick, go on home, I’ll call you tomorrow,” and he waved Charley out the door.

Grabbing another glass Peter poured himself a fresh drink.  
After several more drinks he was still scrolling the Volturis face book page, glaring at the pictures and the comments from happy visitors, encouraging their friends to visit.  
The only positive he could see in the situation was the chance to get some clear pictures of the vampire kings, as they usually didn’t allow themselves to be photographed. He only had vague descriptions from other hunters and an old book he’d found once.  
As Peter looked through the visitor’s comments he saw lots of pictures of the vampire’s guards but it was the kings he was really interested in. If they could kill even one of them it would be a great success. Unfortunately they mostly seemed to stay in the background with only a couple of blurry shots showing them. 

Eventually Peter spotted one clear picture showing Aro Volturi, who Peter knew was the king with the most power. Stupid handsome fucker, Peter thought staring at the picture, although he knew that looking amazing was a vampire thing as it helped them to get more victims. Then he grinned to himself having the kind of good idea you only get while drunk. Clicking on the page, he added his own comment.

Aro definitely has a micro shlong!  
There is no way that bitch is packing!

Smiling to himself at his comedy genius Peter put his phone down and went to sleep. 

The following morning he awoke to an inbox jammed with face book friend requests and a string of messages from friends and, most recently, his boss. Deciding it was easer to just call someone to find out what the hell was going on, Peter gave him a ring back.  
“Peter, that comment was genius, the show is gonna be sold out for months thanks to that!” were the first words Peter heard.  
“What comment?” he asked, but his boss had already hung up.  
Moments later his phone pinged as a message from his boss appeared, showing a link to a local news site with the head line…

`Master of Darkness Peter Vincent starts online face book war with ‘vampires’ who run new club Volts`.

Shit, Peter swore to himself, as he remembered his drunken post of the night before. Not only had he failed to kill any of the Volturis but now they were most likely going to kill him after saying their king had a small dick. 

He was still sitting with his head in his hands, hoping the whole thing was just a bad dream when the post arrived.  
Amongst the junk mail and bills he was surprised to see a fancy looking VIP invitation to a good verses evil fancy dress party at Volts. He stared at it for a long moment. Was this how they intended to try and kill him? No he decided, that couldn’t be right, they wouldn’t have had time to send the invitation to arrive that morning, unless they’d been planning to lure him to the club to kill him anyway. Still he figured if he was careful it could be a good way to get some solid info. It might even supply a chance to kill one of them. And he wouldn’t even need to dress up; he could just wear his show outfit. Now smiling to himself he took a picture of the invitation and sent it to Charley and his boss. 

The night of the party seemed to come round quickly. Peter was a little nervous, but still figured he’d be safe enough in public. If he got the chance to sniff around behind the scenes he’d have to be more careful, but he didn’t think the Volturis would risk killing him in the middle of a busy club.  
Putting on his costume, he decided to leave off his usual wig and beard but did put on eyeliner and mascara, his leather pants and coat and, of course, lots of necklaces. He smiled to himself as he looked in the mirror; he would fit right in at the party.

The club was packed with people dressed as angels, demons, vampires obviously and all kinds of other monsters. It seemed like evil was more popular than good at this particular party Peter thought. The music was blasting and the place was lit by neon lights in the shape of open mouths with fangs and drops of blood. Tacky, thought Peter, although he was prepared to admit his show was not exactly classy either.  
He’d had a few drinks before leaving his apartment so went straight to join the crowded dance floor. 

He’d been dancing for a while, spotting a few real vampires in the crowd but not seeing any suspicious activity and not really clicking with anyone despite a few fans and people recognising him from the news wanting to dance with him, when he felt a strong pair of hands grip his waist and a voice saying, “you must be Peter Vincent,” whispered in his ear. “The hunter who was so rude about me.”  
“Shit!” Peter exclaimed and squirmed trying to get away.  
“Now, now,” continued the voice he knew must belong to Aro Volturi continued in an amused tone, “there is no chance of escape I’m afraid, saying a vampire has captured you won’t get you any help in here, although I must admit your struggles are quite enjoyable.”  
Peter couldn’t help but gasp as Aro’s grip became even tighter and he pulled him closer; rocking his hips against him, keeping Peter held firmly against his body.  
Peter’s mingled arousal and fear continued to make him squirm in Aro’s tight hold, his hands moving behind him, to cover Aro’s.  
The vampire, who was wearing soft leather gloves, removed his hands from Peter’s grip and caressed his bare chest, occasionally dropping to stroke his growing bulge through his tight pants during the next few songs until Aro said, “As you are a VIP ticket holder, why don’t you join me in a private room. I believe we have something to discuss. You will be quite safe I assure you.”

Peter grumbled about lying vampires but allowed Aro to guide him off the dance floor and down a dark corridor. He was rather surprised to find the room Aro had lead him to was just an office, he’d been expecting a torture chamber or, based on recent events, a bedroom. He wasn’t sure which would have been more frightening. 

“I apologise for the deception,” stated Aro, now sounding all business, as he sat down at a large desk. “But I needed to speak with you without raising too many suspicions.”  
Peter stared at him in shock, “what the hell?” he asked, staring at the vampire.  
Aro smirked, clearly pleased at having flustered and confused the hunter.  
“I was obviously aware of your presence when we opened this place. We are not here to kill civilians or anything similar. We have plenty of willingly donated blood, I assure you. We are here to stop others of our kind who would prefer to take lives. Having the cooperation of local hunters would be very helpful in that respect. However I did not wish for any of our enemies to realise what we were planning and decided to invite you to our little party where I could pretend to seduce you. When I saw your comment last night it seemed my idea would work even more perfectly than I had imagined. Everyone will now certainly believe that I was seducing you to prove you wrong about my physicality.”

Peter sat down opposite Aro, finally getting some idea of what was going on. “So what you’re saying is you only pretended to be interested in me on the dance floor so you could persuade me into killing vampires who are your enemies so you don’t have to take the blame?”  
“I would not put it so bluntly but yes, although I must admit once I got to see you in the flesh and experience your body, I was not entirely pretending,” murmured Aro leaning forward over the desk and staring intently at Peter making him gulp nervously.  
“We are trying to reduce simple murder as a way of removing those who don’t agree with us,” he continued, sitting back. “Or at least make it appear that way.”  
“So you’re going for complicated murder instead,” snorted Peter.  
“Something like that,” smiled Aro. “Are you willing to help?”  
“If it means killing vampires? Yes. Even if it means some of you bloodsucking bastards get to live,” answered Peter. “So what information do you have?”

Aro passed a file to him out of a drawer and Peter flicked through it for a while before saying, “fine, I’ll take a look and get back to you.”  
“I’m afraid that file cannot leave my office,” stated Aro. “I cannot risk anyone finding out I have given a hunter information.”  
“But if I stay here long enough to check this out and take notes people will think…”  
“That I was successful in my seduction? Oh yes,” Aro said with a sly smile. “I suppose it is a question of how much you would like to kill vampires.”  
Peter glared at him for a long minute. “Fine,” and he pulled out his phone to begin to make notes, while Aro merely leaned back in his chair watching Peter work.  
“Would you like a drink?” he asked eventually. “It is not poison,” he added after seeing Peter’s expression.  
“Ok,” Peter agreed, looking impressed when he tasted it. “Nice.”  
“I do like to treat my guests,” answered Aro.

Peter lost track of time after that, as he worked through Aro’s information confirming various points and asking questions. Some of which he got answers to and some he didn’t. Aro being quite clever enough to know which questions were relevant and which were fishing to get more information on the Volturis and vampires in general.  
Peter couldn’t deny being impressed by Aro’s breadth of knowledge and clear way of expressing himself.

Peter didn’t remember falling asleep; he just woke up wondering where the hell he was. Then he remembered, the party, dancing with Aro, his office and the information on other vampires.  
Sitting up Peter realised he’d been lying on a couch in Aro’s office covered by a fur rug, grateful to find although his coat was hanging over the back of a chair, he was still wearing his pants.  
“Ah, you are awake,” said Aro walking in the door. “I have bought breakfast for you,” and he placed a tray containing coffee and some fancy pastries on the desk. “I will contact you soon regarding last nights discussions,” and with that he was gone.  
Peter groaned, it felt too early to deal with everything that had just happened. He also didn’t want to check his phone knowing that plenty of people must have seen him and Aro leave together the night before. So he quickly ate his food and on leaving the room was greeted by a guard who led him to a garage, informing Peter that there was a car ready to take him home. 

When he got back to his apartment Peter quickly text Charley and his boss to let them know he was alive and well before having a shower and putting on some casual clothes. He still didn’t check his messages, preferring to work on a file based on the information Aro had given him. He ignored Charley’s return messages and calls and didn’t check the internet to see what gossip was going around after the night before.

Peter had been working for several hours putting together a plan to kill the vampires Aro had given him information on. He was busy drawing up a blueprint of the house the vampires were based in when a noise caused him to look up.  
“Shit!” he swore and jumped up in shock as he saw Aro standing right by the table he was working at.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” he asked, trying to get his breath back.  
“I promised I would contact you again regarding your plans, but you did not answer my calls,” answered Aro.  
“That doesn’t give you the right to just walk into my house,” growled Peter, “you could have fucking knocked.” He began to back up as Aro glided towards him.  
“Stay where you are, don’t come any fucking closer,” he snarled, grabbing a wooden stake from its hiding place. Ok so Aro hadn’t killed him the night before and even seemed to want his help but Peter wasn’t stupid enough to trust that wouldn’t have changed. After all, plenty of people had seen him leave with Aro the night before. If he’d turned up dead then suspicion would have fallen on the vampire. Where as now no one knew that Aro was in his home with him.

Aro held up his hands in surrender. “You are quite safe as I assured you last night. I simply wanted to check up on your progress.”  
“Yeah, like I’m gonna believe a lying fucking vampire.”  
Aro pouted but remained where he was.  
Calming down a little, Peter said, “I’ve made some good progress,” he waved to the paperwork on his table. “I’ll contact you when I’m ready to act; there now you know you can leave.”  
“Oh, I don’t think you want that do you? You seemed quite interested in me while we were dancing last night,” replied Aro, with a smile.  
“That’s not true,” Peter growled, backing further away from Aro, while trying to keep him in sight.  
“Liar,” came Aro’s cool whisper right in Peter’s ear.  
Peter squeaked in fright and jumped back putting his back to the wall and waving the wooden stake at Aro, who was back where had had been, appearing not to have moved.  
“I said stay the fuck away from me,” gasped Peter as Aro began to move towards him again, slower this time.  
“As I promised, you are quite safe,” said Aro, not stopping. “I only want one thing from you,” and he grinned as he heard Peter’s heart begin to race even faster.

Peter froze in place, he didn’t think Aro was using any powers to paralyse him but he didn’t seem to be able to move.  
Aro leaned in to Peter as he reached him, whispering in his ear, “I only want to do this.”  
Peter closed his eyes at the feel of Aro’s cool breath, and soft lips pressing against his. They sprang open as he heard a click, to see Aro holding up his phone.  
“Did you just take a picture of us?” Peter squawked in shock.  
“Oh yes,” answered Aro. “There is some speculation online that I killed you last night, so I thought it best to quell those rumours.”  
“What the fuck, don’t you dare post that,” Peter tried to grab the phone from Aro but realised he was too late as he heard the click of the post.  
Moments later and there was a ping of a notification coming from his phone, followed by the beep indicating a text message. This was quickly followed by many, many more notifications from both his and Aro’s phones.

“You bastard,” said Peter, unable to believe that had just happened. Then, before he could come to his senses, he pulled Aro into a passionate kiss.  
“Oh my,” said Aro staring at Peter as they broke apart to allow him to take a breath. “That was quite a surprise.”  
“Yeah well, I figure everyone’s gonna think we did it anyway. Might as well see what it’s like to snog a vampire.”  
“I believe that is not all they will think we did,” smirked Aro, allowing his hand, which had been cradling Peter’s cheek as they kissed to slide down the hunter’s chest and squeeze his ass.  
Peter knew this was a big mistake but he couldn’t help moaning and pressing himself against Aro’s firm body, putting one hand on his waist and the other into Aro’s soft silky hair to pull him into another kiss.  
They stayed like that for some time, exploring each others mouths and allowing their hands to move over each others bodies until finally Aro said, “how far would you like to take our little assignation?”

Peter flinched, hand flying to his neck.  
Aro couldn’t help giving a little giggle. “I wasn’t thinking about that, yet,” he added, tongue flicking out to lick his lips as if imagining the taste of Peter’s blood. “It simply occurred to me that I have not yet proved your comment about me wrong. I assume that you have a bedroom here?”  
Peter nodded and calmed down a little. “A very nice one thanks. Not sure I want a vampire in it though.”  
Aro frowned, “I had not expected you to be such a tease.”  
“I suppose I couldn’t do fuck all about it anyway, regardless of what I wanted.”  
Aro frowned at this remark. “I may be a relatively evil monster but there are limits to what I will take without consent. I have very good self control, even when tempted by one as desirable as yourself.”  
Peter looked at him for a long moment. That was not what he had been expecting.  
“Love making is much more entertaining with an enthusiastic partner,” Aro finished.  
Peter remembered when he and Ginger had been near the end of their relationship and had just been having sex for the sake of it, and thought how right Aro was.  
Aro cocked his head to one side, looking at Peter with interest, but before he could ask what was on his mind Peter said, “won’t be a problem, wasn’t gonna turn you down anyway,” and he smiled as he kissed Aro again.

Eventually Aro moved back and let Peter lead him to the bedroom.  
Peter pushed Aro onto the bed and straddled his lap, stealing a quick kiss before sitting back and pulling off his t-shirt, letting it drop to the floor.  
He sighed as Aro slid his gloved hands up Peter’s sides to rub gently over his nipples.  
Peter reached down and unbuttoned Aro’s shirt, grateful he wasn’t wearing a tie.  
“That is a very expensive shirt you know,” Aro commented as Peter threw it to the floor.  
“You can afford it,” answered Peter with a grin that Aro couldn’t help but match. “True. You might not want to do that,” he commented as Peter began to try and remove his gloves.  
“Why?” asked Peter. “Your hands not a pretty as the rest of you? Wait, do you have hideous fingernails or something?” he continued with a cheeky smile, his long fingers tracing over Aro’s.  
“My hands are very elegant,” answered Aro. “However I am psychic, if I was to touch your bare skin with my hands I would know your every thought. I do have the ability to `switch it off` as it were, but I fear that ability would be greatly reduced while making love to a beautiful mortal such as yourself,” Aro looked up at Peter who had let go of his hands at the first mention of mind reading and was now holding them in front of him as if unsure what to do with them.  
“Wait, is that why you were wearing them at the club?”  
“Yes, interacting with so many mortals can be a little overwhelming.” Aro sighed at Peter’s wide eyed look, sure that his chance with him had passed. But while he hoped that one day this most intriguing mortal might allow such intimacy, he did not want to take it by force. He did after all want Peter’s help, and he desired him, all chance of which could be lost very easily.  
Then, much to Aro’s surprise, Peter placed his hands on Aro’s chest and said, “Well it’s not the weirdest kink I’ve come across. There was this one girl who,” he stopped and flushed. “Never mind what she did. But I recon we can work round it. I’ve gotta admit they do feel kinda nice.”

Aro all but purred as Peter caressed his chest.  
“Fuck it’s unfair that you vamps get to look so good,” said Peter, hands moving to hold Aro’s hips as he kissed his collar bones and, pushing him to lay flat on the bed, he leaned down to flick his tongue over a nipple, before biting down hard, causing Aro to gasp and slide a hand into Peter’s hair, the other grasping at the bed sheets. “Oh Peter,” he sighed.  
Peter couldn’t help but smile, feeling he actually had some kind of control over the situation for the first time. And some control over a vampire in a way he didn’t think could be possible.  
He continued to caress Aro’s chest for a while, getting used the cold, smooth but surprisingly supple skin under his hands and mouth.  
Not to mention enjoying the noises he was drawing from him.  
Eventually, on realising his quest to make a mark on Aro was pointless, Peter slid to the floor, undid Aro’s shoes, slipping them and his socks off. Looking up he met Aro’s eyes and not breaking the intense stare he reached up to slide a hand over the bulge in Aro’s pants.

With a smirk at Aro’s expression he unzipped his pants and slid them and his underwear down.  
“Well that’s a bit of shitty luck,” said Peter.  
At Aro’s raised eyebrow he continued, “Looks like I’ll have to post an apology. Seems I was wrong about your dick after all,” and he squeezed it before sliding his hand up and down it, loving the little sighs and moans it got him.  
“Well I’m glad to hear you can admit when you’re wrong,” said Aro.  
“Although,” said Peter. “Perhaps I need to compare it to something. You know, just to be sure.” And he stood to wiggle out if his tight jeans; glad he hadn’t been wearing shoes or socks.  
Aro stared at him, his red eyes bright with desire and excitement.  
Peter climbed back on the bed, pushing his hips against Aro’s and taking them both in hand.  
“Yeah, definitely above average,” he moaned.  
“There is however one more test you could make, just to be certain,” said Aro and he gave Peter’s arse a squeeze before sliding a finger between his cheeks. “I assume you have supplies?”  
“Obviously, I’m a regular fucking boy scout,” and sitting back Peter rummaged in his bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of Astroglide and handed it to Aro.  
The vampire took Peter’s hands in his and slicked up a couple of fingers, he watched as Peter pressed a finger against his hole, as he began to push it in Aro grasped his wrist and pushed Peter’s finger knuckle deep.  
“Jesus Christ,” gasped Peter. “Give a guy some warning. It’s been a while ya know.” But his complaining didn’t seem to stop him rocking his hips back to get more of his own fingers inside himself. And it didn’t stop his loud moan of pleasure when Aro encouraged him to add another finger.

“I think I’m ready,” gasped Peter after getting three fingers inside himself under Aro’s control. “Get your cock in me and let me see how that feels before I change my damn mind.”  
“My pleasure,” answered Aro, letting Peter remove his fingers and slick up his cock before holding up Peter’s hips one handed and letting him guide himself down onto Aro’s cock at his own pace.  
Peter threw his head back and gasped in pleasure as his arse met Aro’s hips.  
“Shit, that feels incredible,” he managed eventually.  
“I concur,” said Aro, making Peter laugh breathlessly.  
“You still sound bloody posh even when you’re fucking.”  
Aro didn’t bother to answer, he merely used his superior strength to lift Peter, then let him drop, lifting his hips at the same time to thrust back into him.  
“Fuck,” yelled Peter, before lifting himself up and dropping back down onto Aro. 

Soon their moans and the slap of skin on skin filled the room. Peter loving the way Aro’s leather gloved hands felt on his hips, helping to control his movements and the way Aro moaned how wonderful and warm Peter felt around him.  
It didn’t take long before Peter felt his orgasm building. Aro feeling the desperation in Peter’s movements moved one hand from his hips to his cock and began to stroke him.  
“Fuck, those gloves feel weird,” gasped Peter.  
“I can remove them if you wish,” answered Aro, with a grin.  
“No thanks; I think you know enough about me as it is.”  
“Very well,” said Aro, trying to sound offended, but his smile gave him away.

“I’m gonna come all over those things,” managed Peter, after a moment. “Ruin your fucking expensive gloves.”  
“Mmm, yes please,” murmured Aro, seeming fixated on Peter’s movements.  
“Oh fuck Aro,” Peter cried out as he came, come splashing over Aro’s gloved fingers and chest.  
Aro moaned his eyes rolling back as he came feeling Peter’s body tighten around him.  
He took deep breaths he knew he shouldn’t need, enjoying the feeling of Peter collapsing on top of him. 

“Well that was something,” Peter gasped eventually.  
“Indeed,” answered Aro, gently sliding Peter off him, and quickly going to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth and cleaning them both up.  
Before he could move again Peter grabbed his arm.  
“I need some sleep after that. You gonna be here when I wake up this time?” he finished nervously.  
“Would you like me to be?” asked Aro in surprise. He had expected Peter, now the moment of passion was over, to at least want him to leave, and maybe even try to kill him.  
“Uh, well, now we’ve fucked, seems kinda stupid to throw you out.”  
“In that case I would be charmed,” smiled Aro and climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers over them and letting Peter snuggle up against him, with only a minor complaint about the cold.

The following morning Peter awoke to an empty bed, and was grumbling to himself about trusting a vampire when Aro appeared carrying a tray holding a coffee cup and a healthy looking breakfast.  
“I’d have preferred some bacon and eggs,” said Peter. But he sat up and let Aro, now wearing his underwear slide back into bed next to him.  
“You do not eat properly,” answered Aro. “If you wish this, encounter, to become something more, or even if you don’t, I will make sure you live more healthily.”  
“Of all the fucking problems I’d have thought of about sleeping with a vampire, having to eat healthy was not one of them,” then he sighed. “You know what? Fine, just don’t touch my booze.”  
Aro smirked, in a very unreassuring way, and lifted a piece of mango to Peter’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this ship check out vincturi on tumblr.


End file.
